It Suits You, the Darkness that is
by HK-Revan
Summary: Darth Revan was an entirely different creature than Jedi Revan. But how different? Revan meet Revan, someone is going to die horribly for this. AU
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas Guys.

Have a present.

A new story about Revan and Revan. I was reading the novel written after KOTOR and in some ways KOTOR 2. Which sparked some ideas in my head, lovely ideas that continued to disturb me as I sit here and think.

What if, to be Dark is to be twisted. Pragmatism is only another lie. Truthfully the geas made him indulge in his darker aspects, made him agree that this was perfectly fine. Anyone can be changed, given enough torture.

And then the brightest spark of yourself comes back, to remind you and all others in your rank what theyhave lost. Wouldn't it just be the most fun to corrupt that spark?

This is Pre-Kotor. Rated M.

* * *

><p>(Two years into Revan's return and subsequent attack on the Republic)<p>

It was safe to say, waking up to being dragged by your arms through the dirt was the definition of a bad day. All of his senses were blinded, he could barely feel the force, and even that was a soft pulsating light in the back of his head. He could feel the heavy and cold metal collar around his throat. Not to mention the blood leaking sluggishly from the blaster burn across his right shin.

He knew he was being dragged past a fairly wooded area, that the trees were very tall and the sky was a faint blue color. And the smoldering wreck of a ship was burning merrily in the background. If he squinted he bet he could see an arm poking out of the wreckage.

Vaguely, past the drugs and neuro suppression collar, he began to recall what happened.

They were on a ship heading towards a commerce planet. Master Zhar and himself were sent on a diplomatic mission to help alleviate grievousness between two merchants families. It was finished quite quickly as it turned out that a third merchant group wanted to cause a blood feud was using the other two families against each other.

While Master Zhar was negotiating, he had gone off to find out if anything was different from what the reports were given. After a bit of snooping, he found the data files that there were planted and traced them to their original source.

From there it was quite easy to compile all the data and to present it during a massive meeting with all the merchant heads were gathering. He had to trick Master Zhar though, so the shock on his face was quite pure. Sometimes it was easier to do a mission by yourself, too many variable could spoil a plot after all.

He was lightly reprimanded of course, Zhar knew him too well to not be too entirely surprised. "(Your stubbornness and willfulness will get the better of you my young padawan)." He spoke in his native tongue, finding it easier than galactic standard.

"(But it worked didn't it?)" He was quite versed in Twi'leki as well as basic.

"(This time and perhaps the next, but one day you will be unable to solve problems simply by yourself. That is why I am here, why the masters are here. We are a team.)"

"(Yes master.)"

His light scowl only further amused his Twi'lek master as his short cropped hair got ruffled in a rare sign of affection. "(Have you been looking for something to remember me by?)" A soft tug on his padawan braid.

"(Yes master. I got one for Vrook and Vander.)" The small trinket braided into his hair barely gleamed in the light. "(I haven't found one yet for my first Master.)"

"(You found an interesting way to get around attachments young one.)"

"(I learned from the best.)" Arrogance was the best look that could describe his face at the moment, youthful arrogance. "(Besides we all keep mementos from our masters, I just happen to have many masters. I want to remember you all.)"

Master Zhar would remember the slightly petulant look on his some infrequent padawan's face, the worry that was in his eyes and most of all the concern he saw them in. This child he felt for sure would become one of the Jedi's greatest knight. To look at him was to see the heart of the Force, a star that shined so brightly it eclipsed all other things.

It was an old man's folly that blinded him to the darker things, that not all destines end in the light.

Which could explain why he was being dragged through the mud and the dirt like a piece of luggage. Not very important luggage as those people would be swung up onto shoulders and lumped onto transport. No, whoever ambushed him seemed to have a fairly low opinion of Jedi.

That or just a low opinion of him.

After what seemed to be miles, his back hit cold steel. A stream of cold air circled around as did the bright lights that gave him a clear idea of where he was. Not a ship, a compound of sorts.

"Jedi prisoner." The gruff voice of the tall man holding his chains echoed funnily in his head. The explosion must of rattled his ear drums and without any suitable access to the Force he couldn't heal them quickly.

It was a bit hard but doable to tilt his head to the side, catching the glint of his lightsaber on the other man's belt. Huh, two glints. He didn't see any other prisoners. Where was his master? The panicked thought was quickly submerged and told to shut up.

"Only one?" Feminine, curt.

"Only one alive, the others were killed in the explosion."

"Oh, this one looks young. Poor little thing, probably won't survive the trials."

"None ever do." A harsh laugh escaped his captor's voice. "Are you going to join in?"

"No. Only untested students do. I don't need to prove myself by killing half grown Jedi."

More dragging, passed through a few security check points, down a few floors. They must be underground now, the recycled air was a bit stale.

He was thrown into a semi-lit room. The collar remained on, but at very least the drugs wore off by then and he could get a good look at the other inhabitants of the room. They were all Jedi, a few Zarbacks, a Twi'lek and some humanoids he couldn't name. They were roughly his age or younger, half grown indeed.

Half grown and a bit trimmed in his opinion. The taste of desolation, defeat and despair filled the room with a nasty sour atmosphere. They were all children, some missing limbs or cradling semi-healed broken ones. One of the older ones walked over to him, helped him onto his feet or at the very least tried to. The inner ear damage made standing a very precarious fate.

It took a few minutes of sitting there, watching as the older padawan healed the damage. Unlike the others, she had access to the Force. "Hey, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"In the bowels of a Sith base, about to be used as training fodder." A sharp glance at the some of the lesser injured padawans. "And other things."

It didn't take a force blind fool to understand that. Best to cast thoughts onto other more pleasant things. "The Sith, arn't they extinct?"

"No." She started working on his leg. "Not at all. Not when the Dark Lord came and called them to him."

Now with his brains less scattered and more in order, he was able to get a better picture of the place. It was a rather small room they were kept in, with only one door and no doubt a force field on the other side. No security cams, so they weren't a threat. Most of the faces were full of determination though some were in the throes of shock.

"You've just been recruited in blood sports. If you're lucky, you'll survive long enough to greet newcomers. If you're not lucky, you'll die. Probably in a horrible way with your limbs hacked off." Her blase attitude about the entire thing was a fresh breath of air. "The Sith are barbarians. But they're in control at the moment."

She patted his knee when she was done. "You look young and relatively not that harmed. You might not die. Course you might be unlucky and made to fight your own master." She jerked a thumb at one of the more traumatized younglings. "Haven't gotten a single peep out of that one."

They were all so young, easy pickings for adults. He felt disgusted by this, who else but the weak would pick on children to prove their strength? But there had to be something more complicated in this ruse, why else would they allow a group of force sensitive younglings to group and plot together? Their confidence must be so overwhelming it was blinding or they were waiting for them to try to break out. Chasing is more fun than shooting into a barrel.

There is some underlying meaning to these games, something that would explain why they were allowed to congregate. If their captors were indeed Sith, there is a deepr game being played. And one thing he could not tolerate, was playing someone else's game.

"What's your name kiddo?" She helped him up with a strong pull. "I'm Natasha."

"Revan." He gave her a charismatic smile. "And I'm going to make sure we're going to get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Well, a warning again. This is going into the nitty gritty dark aspects that happens during war. Not all men are good.

Aside from that, caution for blood and guts and inflated egos.

* * *

><p>"Revan?" Natalia said slowly, eyebrows raised. "That's a...weird name."<p>

The sandy haired youth raised his own eyebrows in return. "What? No way. It's a neat name. I mean it's better than Chandaar or Sinclair." He grinned at her. "The last thing I want is to sound like some sort of pastry."

"Natalia." A smaller and younger Jedi with short blonde hair approached nursing a bloody bandage on her arm. "They're coming. What are we going to do? Gerof is too injured to fight, Jamel won't and..."

"Hold it. Hold it. They don't pick who fights? You guys do?"

"Yes. It is their way of giving us a choice." Natalia's voice sounded far too bitter than was healthy. "Who do we send out to die. Who do we send out to get hurt, to be healed and then to be sent out to fight again. They want to know how much we can sacrifice before we are broken down to nothingness."

"Or killed." Said the other padawan unhelpfully.

The sound of footsteps grew louder. Those that could stood.

"Don't worry. You have me. I'll fight."

The worry on the young human girl's face had aged her. "Don't die."

"I won't." He held up his fist. "I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Natalia whispered in his ear. "It'll only make things worse."

"Don't worry, I'll stay alive. Even if I have to kill everyone else in that stadium I will." He said in a really chipper voice. "It's strange how things work out that way."

She stared at him, just stared at him. It was kinda creepy.

"You have a plan?"

"Y...yess?"

"Going to tell me?" She shook her head. "No, of course not."

Revan stared at her blankly wondering what exactly did he miss. Eh, it's not like he understood females of any species. Sure he understood them a few years ago but suddenly his world was turned upside down. Just recently another fellow padawan opted out of a training session and then there was that time he kicked her in the boob by accident.

* * *

><p>Two fists to the face. His arms were too short to connect, but the intention behind it was very real, enough for the Jedi Master to move further back. The taller and far more experienced Jedi Master would be very hard to beat. But of course that wasn't the intention was it? They wanted a show. That was easy to figure out. After all if they really wanted to kill Jedi in many fun ways, there are so many ways to do so. He could list off five ways off the top of his head even while fighting a Jed master with two knives and a stick.<p>

He landed with his back into the wall. The roar of the crow was deafening.

Revan departed, his message hidden in the other Jedi's hand. Mission accomplished.

First establish communication, then figure out what to do. He never really thought past the first step, Revan wasn't exactly sure how secure this place was. The message could get intercepted and that would open up another can of worms.

Meanwhile, while Revan was contemplating what to do so where other people with less than good intentions.

"Interesting, this one might be able to be turned. He's certainly strong enough. Arrogant. Look at the way he looks at us, looking down on us Sith. He'll be worth breaking." A man with graying hair and red eyes stared at the departing back of their newest acquisition. "Lord Revan will surely give me a promotion."

"He could just be a brawler, General." The shadow to his right shoulder spoke, voice deep. "Someone with no skill in the Force. We already have enough fighters and surely Lord Revan would want capable Sith and not idiots."

"We could test him with the collar deactivated." Mused the General lips pursed. "We'll simply tell him that if he does anything adverse, the collar will explode taking his head off."

"But sir..."

"Silence."

"Let his first opponent be some of the academies graduating class. Let them wet their appetite."

* * *

><p>The Force sang to him once they deactivated the collar. It whispered along the fringe of his mind, gently welcoming him back.<p>

His first Sith opponent was a child. A force sensitive being with no training outside of what the Sith taught him. It was quite easy to catch the fool and force punch him into the electric fence. Now that was satisfying.

The second was more cautious but arrogant all the same. Revan taught the poor spoiled little brat why playing with highly powered weapons needs caution. He gave her something to remember him by. It was enthralling watching her scared eyes and the way she looked to a master that didn't care for her.

As he fought, feeling like he finally found his place in the world on his feet with blood on his hands, Revan began to realize he was slipping. The thrill and the excitement of it all distracted him from his true plans. He was supposed to be figuring a way out of this. All he did was buy time but nothing else.

It was easy to get lost here, easy to lose his training. The dark side was thick and heavy and potentially very tempting.

He was falling back to the state that his master tried so hard to drag him out. Bloodlust was unbecoming of a Jedi.

"Ow." He winced as the bandage taped up the open cut on his arm. With two of his fingers in splints he couldn't hold anything on his offhand.

"What were you thinking?" Natalie carefully bandaged his cuts and bruises. "You can't fight your way through them all!"

"You sure?"

"YES!"

Taken aback by her shout, he flinched. "I'm sorry.." She took a deep breath before releasing the feeling through the Force. "My master was just like you. Eventually they got tired of him winning and decided to kill him."

Revan remained silent.

"I'm not going to let you make the same mistake!"

"I won't, I won't. Geez." He huffed scowling at her. "I'll give us the time we need."

Her stony look didn't look convinced.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"This one has potential. A thirst for battle, young enough to be trained to obey and worship the dark side."<p>

"Plotting already to get rid of Revan?"

"Lord Revan...hmph, I will wait and when the time is right, take control of the Sith."

"General, what about Malak?"

"What about him? He's too preoccupied with what he's doing. Revan wouldn't see us coming. Once I amass a force large enough I'll strike and defeat him."

The General stood walking over to the edge of the balacony. He gazed down at the battlefield, at the defeated Sith student.

"Young man why don't join the Sith empire? You had no choice in becoming a Jedi but you could always rectify a mistake. You have power and it shouldn't be wasted in this dark hole."

Revan flipped him the bird.

"You little insolent brat!"

Double bird.

"I was trying to save you! You have no idea how much pain I can put you through before I let you die!"

"It looks like you have outdone yourself General Marshall." A tall foreboding being stood at the foot of the steps dressed in black and red with this mask on his face. It was flanked by silver covered guards and a few darkly robbed Dark Jedi.

"My Lord!" General Marshall stood hurriedly. "I did not know of your arrival."

"It seems there are many things you do not have a grasp of." It said in an amused voice.

The Sith Lord stepped down into the arena, his forces moving through the crowd. "It seems you have been holding out on me General Marshall. You have several Jedi here, I thought you had them killed not storing them to be your personal entertainment center."

It was like staring into the heart of the force as it thought of the various ways it could kill you with it's bare hands. Most of it wasn't pleasant.

"Hello boy." The clearly Mandalorian mask stared back at him. "What is it that you're thinking? Shall I look?"

Revan's breath hitched as his heart hammered a mile a minute in his chest. "I...I cha-challenge you!"

Why was he so scared? This guy...this guy terrified him.

"A challenge? Well..." The Sith Lord actually seemed to be considering it. "I win, well I win. You win, I'll let the Jedi go."

"My Lord!" General Marshall said in a highly pitched voice.

The Sith Lord ignored him. "Well?"

Oh logic part of his brain, where did it go when it was thinking of such a stupid plan. Challenge a Sith Lord to a game? Might as well asked a moving speeder not to crush him at impact.

"Okay." Quickly, even before he spoke, he force pulled the lightsaber to him.

The metal smacked into his palm, it was comforting. His lightsaber was his life, and he was taught never to lose it. It activated with a familiar thrumming sound. He attacked.

It was over before he realized. Frozen. Pushed. Force choke.

Revan was out of his league before this terrifying force. Ah, he should have trusted his instincts.

His voice was modulated, and annoying in some aspects. Revan couldn't tell exactly what the guy was supposed to sound like, not behind the mask. "You have spirit, child."

"Join me in the dark side." How strange that he was focusing on that voice, low and metallic.

Why does he... recognize this person? Their force signature was completely covered, muddled, whatever. And yet, he couldn't ignore that feeling.

With his one free hand he flipped the masked man off. Then he retaliated with his own force push, actually managing to score a hit as he was released from the force choke. But of course, Revan was truly outmatched from the beginning. His entire body was wracked with electricity, the pain causing his brain to shut down.

"The tests are over. Marshall, you failed. Get rid of the Jedi." He picked up the limp body of the Jedi padawan. "Get back to work."

Lord Revan took a few steps forward before looking back. "No, you're fired." He raised a hand. "Kill them all."

* * *

><p>Revan woke up slouched in a chair in a room he did not recognize. A quick glance told him all he needed to know, whoever decorated this room needed to be check for being color blind. All he saw was black and some spots of red that Revan seriously considered to be old blood stains.<p>

"By now you realize who I am." The man behind the mask was older, the lines of the face deep and those yellow eyes seem to be far more predatory than any animal. "Revan."

"Revan." He tilted his head stiffly up. Truthfully he didn't, how could he ever turn out like that? "Or rather Lord Revan, presumptuous isn't it? I didn't know I grew this senile so quickly."

"I can't recall that I've ever been this small or weak."

"We're only a decade different, and I'm still growing."

"For now."

"You won't survive long here wearing those."

"What's wrong with my Jedi clothes? I like them, it took me ages to get these boots."

"You can keep the boots." Black, of course it had to be black, clothes were tossed onto his head. "But wear something less Jedi and more Sith."

"You know if you wanted to do that you could just dip me into black tar and be done with it."

"Oh I could but then that wouldn't be as fun as watching you getting flustered."

"..." Revan stared at his grinning other self. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Yes. And you're interesting. I'm half convinced I'm having a very intense vision."

"Oh? And what do you think the Force is trying to tell you?"

"I don't know. Which is why I'm only half convinced."

Revan scowled, removing his belt and tunic. "Why are you..."

"Oh? Keeping you? Well, just in case you're not a hallucination or clone of mine and you're important to my well being I'm going to keep an eye on you."

Revan changed quickly. "..Oi..go away."

Eyebrow raised. "Whatever for? We're the same person."

"...Just go away."

Lord Revan snorted but he did get up to go to another room. Revan took this as an excellent opportunity to run for it. Screw a plan, he just needed to get away. Whatever madness this was, he wanted no part.

As he ran for the door, he carelessly, very carelessly, forgot to check where exactly he was running to. He slammed into a heavy body. Before Revan could orient himself, his leg was grabbed and he was hoisted up. "Alek?"

The shaved wonder stared back. "Revan?"

"...by the force Alek, what happened to your face?"

And dropped on his head.

"I see this is what you meant by project." Revan had stepped back out no doubt knowing exactly what his younger self was going to do.

"He's interesting isn't he?"

"Poking at your past self isn't what I'd call interesting." A slight snort escaped Malek's metal mouth. "The others are in an uproar wondering why you've grown interested in a Jedi welp. They do not recongize or remember you when you weren't tall and armored."

"I almost didn't recognize myself." Lord Revan laughed. "But then I saw the beads and I knew."

"The moment he opened his mouth I recognized you in it."

"Yes, I was kinda obnoxious when I was younger."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, a lot."

"Hmph."

"Malek..." A slight pleading tone entered Lord Revan's voice. "Come on, you're not angry are you?"

"I liked my face the way it was."

"Well I liked Telos the way it was."

The two stared at each other in a clear standoff. Revan took this moment as the right time to crawl away and perhaps flee. The last thing he wanted was to get between a spat between two old friends, he knew how those thing ended. Especially how it ended between Alek and himself.

A strong and firm grip ended that idea, as he was dragged back into the room right as he just about got to the door. "I can see why you asked for my help."

"I can't keep an eye on him all the time. Besides think of this as training an apprentice."

"I already have one."

"Brandon? But he's a boob."

"He is still my apprentice."

Lord Revan rolled his eyes. "Yes. Indeed." He stared down at the fish he caught, ie padawan Revan. "What to call you?"

"How bout my name?"

"He has your wit." Drawled Malak finding amusement in this.

"How about, Naver?"

"That's just an anagram of Revan!" Protested Naver. "Besides no one is going to be that stupid and fall for it."

A beat.

"Oh. Why do you associate yourself with these people then?"

"I needed some allies." Revan said smoothly. "Besides it'll be part of your duty to make sure they never find out. Or else you're very dead."

"But if they find out, they'll have an upper hand on you." Pointed out Naver grumpily, he wasn't happy being Naver. Of course no one would be happy being an anagram of their own name. "So you're risking a lot."

"Well..yes..but what is life without a bit of risk?" Revan looked up at Malak. "Besides I'll just hold Malak accountable for you. If something happens to you I'll just blame and punish Malak."

At that, his friend and fellow Sith Lord stared incredulously at Revan.

Lord Revan smiled, Naver scowled and Malak wondered if it weren't too late to escape this insanity.


End file.
